winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Zodiac Signs
Okay so I do love your page, but you have most of their zodiac signs/birthdays totally wrong. Icy and Roxy are clearly BOTH Scorpios, you can tell by their personalities.(also btw the symbol for scorpio is the phoenix as you said Roxy's sign was the phoenix, also Roxy is a rebel that loves animals. Aries are anything but rebels, they are very very eccentric my mom is an Aries and so is almost every friend I have, they're not animal lovers. Like they like a few animals but most of them uh no. They prefer to have 2-3 pets at the most because they hate clutter and they're extremely ocd, and if you don't remember Roxy's room was always a mess, no offense to Scorpios because I am one, but we are messy and we hoard, Roxy literally was a hoarding addict *she hoarded fairy pets like it was no one's business* lol. Also most Aries prefer cats over dogs and most Scorpios prefer dogs over cats. Scorpio is a fixed sign, with it's main element being water of course but it's secondary element being Ice and when Scorpios are angry well you don't wanna be near them. Stormy is super over emotional and gets offended so easily, making her a Cancer. Darcy is a Pisces because, well simply that zodiac sign just fits her perfectly. Icy, Darcy and stormy are NOT triplets, they call each other sisters because they understand each other, and in (I believe) season 3 they mentioned meeting each other in freshman year at cloud tower and just instantly clicked, because they're all water signs and can understand each other like nobody else can and they all had no friends or family. And in a newer episode it shows Icy at about 13-14 with her real sister who got turned into an arctic fox. From that day forward Icy set out to be the most powerful witch of all time and her heart grew cold as ice because she had already lost her parents and now she lost her sister too. Like any other Scorpio in her situation she essentially locked everyone out and didn't get close enough to truly care about, well anyone. Because she didn't wanna lose anyone ever again. Anyhow back to my point... You're wrong about Bloom being a Sagittarius, because in the show when it showed her birthday on a calendar it said some time in early February, making her an Aquarius. You got Stella and Tecna right. My sister is a Leo and she is exactly like Stella. And she was born on August 18th too. Tecna is a total Gemini, she's smart, athletic, creative and she's an over achiever. She's the definition of a Gemini. Flora is a Taurus for sure, she's too sweet to be a Pisces, my best friend of 6 years is a Pisces and so is my cousin. Pisces' are rude and bluntly honest. They are caring, but truly they are a total mess. And they don't do relationships unless they're getting something out of being with the person.Taurus women are loving, gentle and kind. And also extremely beautiful. Also their element is earth,with their side element being nature as they are a fixed sign as well. Musa again is a Scorpio and this is just a fact I used to be friends with one of the actresses/writers of the nick dub version of Winx Club (Romi Dames) not close friends but we used to talk every day on twitter, not that you care. Her birthday is the same as Musa's since she's a co-writer of the show AND the voice of Musa she got a little special treatment there.(November 5th) As for Aisha I would have to say her sign would most likely be EITHER Cancer or Capricorn, that's a tough call. But she is definitely not a Gemini. Oh and Daphne is EITHER a Leo or a Sagittarius. And yeah, I think that's everyone important. Freyssims (talk) 08:46, February 21, 2020 (UTC) Frey (@freyssims on instagram)